


Push and Pull

by oceanyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Oneshot, Praise Kink, can yall stop using the ugly version of jeongyeons name ugh, idk i guess there are som other kinks too?, kind of a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: "But with girls like Sana, who were always ready and always accepting, Jeongyeon had to push her away sometimes to keep it interesting. She knew that Sana hated it, but she also knew that Sana would always come back."





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first smut ever and jeongsa have been making me feel really warm lately enjoy

Sana hated playing hard to get. If she wants you, she wants you and she’s going to let it be known. The pushing and pulling wasn’t her style, she was all pull. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, hated to admit that she enjoyed the chase more than she probably should. When she was with someone like Tzuyu, who was cold one day and warm the other, she was in her element. But with girls like Sana, who were always ready and always accepting, Jeongyeon had to push her away sometimes to keep it interesting. She knew that Sana hated it, but she also knew that Sana would always come back.

But tonight after a photoshoot Jeongyeon had decided that there had been enough pushing. It was more or less a decision based off of how cute Sana looked while posing in those short skirts and flipping her hair around like she ran the place. When they got onto VLive that night, Jeongyeon made sure to give Sana some attention, leaning into her side and letting Sana rub on her face and rest on her shoulder. She could tell Sana enjoyed it. She hadn’t seen her smile this wide in a while and she all but whispered into Jeongyeon’s ear how sexy she looked. Of course, on camera, she pretended she didn’t want it.

Jeongyeon shouldn’t have been surprised to see Sana in the hotel room she she shared with Nayeon. Her legs were folded beneath her while she sat on the large bed in a pink satin pajama set. Her brown hair moved in silky waves when she turned to look a Jeongyeon once she entered the room. She smiled innocently and hugged a pillow to her chest. “Hey,” she teased while batting her eyelashes.

But Jeongyeon wasn’t going to entertain it. Not yet. “What are you doing in here?” 

She shrugged dramatically and the satin strap of her top fell off her shoulder. “I asked Nayeon to switch rooms with me tonight. Do you not want me… here?” The pause didn’t go completely unnoticed.

“Of course I want you here. You’re my friend right?” Jeongyeon knew that would drive her crazy and smiled internally when she heard Sana let out a frustrated huff. She walked over to one of her bags and dug out a tightly wrapped joint. “Smoke this with me?” she asked while joining her on the bed. 

Maybe Sana forgot or maybe she knew and was taking advantage of it, but Jeongyeon had always been extremely observant of body language. Sana’s hits from the joint were so very dramatic. Her lips pouted seductively when she exhaled and she would slighty kiss Jeongyeon’s fingers when she would pass the joint over to let her take hit.

After few hits, Sana decided she was done for the night and left the rest of the joint to Jeongyeon. She sighed happily and curled her body against Jeongyeon’s. She draped a pale white leg over her midsection and nestled her face into the short haired girl’s neck. Sana sighed happily into her neck when Jeongyeon pulled her in closer with her unoccupied arm. 

“Feels good, right?” Jeongyeon mumbled into her hair and Sana let out a distracted “mhm”. Jeongyeon was talking about the weed, but she knew Sana’s mind was on something else entirely. Her leg was slowly sliding up against Jeongyeon’s body and her hips were slightly shifting to cause friction between them. Jeongyeon could feel Sana’s quiet moans against her neck and her hands gripping and releasing her shirt. 

Jeongyeon finally decided that this was enough for one day. “Goodnight, Sana,” she said while reaching over to turn off the sole lamp the illuminated the room. 

But Sana wasn’t having it. She gripped Jeongyeon’s wrist and stared at her with piercing eyes. “No.” was all she said before shifting up onto her knees in front of Jeongyeon. Their faces were way too close and Sana guided Jeongyeon’s hand up her soft legs and up her shirt and onto her soft stomach and-

Shit.

“Come here,” Jeongyeon whispered. She could hear Sana almost squeal in delight as she pulled her head in to catch her lips. 

Jeongyeon rubbed her hands up into Sana’s hair to pull her face in closer. Sana’s lips were ridiculously soft and she couldn’t help but to moan softly when they opened up to let Jeongyeon in deeper. She tugged at her lower lip before pulling away to look up at Sana. The sudden stop made her whine.

“Unnie, please…” Sana begged. Her eyes were round and pleading as she looked into Jeongyeon’s. “I need you so bad.”

“I know, princess,” Jeongyeon whispered as she shifted Sana onto her lap and ran her fingers up and down her thighs. She whimpered more at being called princess and fell into Jeongyeon’s neck. She lifted her hands from her thighs and up her shirt rubbing softly against her stomach. “You’re so impatient.” 

Sana lifted her head up and glared at Jeongyeon. She opened her mouth to complain but instead released a moan as Jeongyeon slid her thumbs over her nipples.

“Hmm? What was that?” she teased, still making small circles arounds the nubs in her hand.

Sana rolled her eyes and shifted her hips closer against Jeongyeon. “Just fuck me already,” she breathed heavily and pushed their foreheads together. “I’m a little tired of yo- hey!”

Jeongyeon had flipped her over onto her back in one smooth motion and pinned her arms above her head. “You sure are complaining a lot for someone who’s so damn needy,” she teased. “Keep your mouth shut, babygirl. I’ll do what you want if you behave.” 

Sana’s lips twisted into a grin, but she did as she was told and kept quiet as the other girl lifted off her satin top. Jeongyeon leaned forward to continue their kiss. The heat from Sana's body and her legs wrapping around her waist was getting Jeongyeon more and more riled up. The weed had made every touch, from Sana's tongue sliding into her mouth to her hands unbuttoning her blouse, feel like static. 

She dragged her lips down Sana's jawline and to her neck. She knew how much Sana liked to be claimed. How much she enjoyed showing off who she belonged to and Jeongyeon wasn't going to lie and pretend like she didn't want everyone to know that she was here. She wanted their makeup artists to struggle to cover up the marks she left behind. For their members to stare and look away, knowing but not saying anything. Jeongyeon sucked feverishly at her neck, biting and tugging at the skin along her jaw and collarbones.

As she made her way to Sana's breasts, she could feel her hips squirming beneath her and hear her quiet moans. “Please, Jeongyeon…”

Her mouth latched onto one of her pretty pink nipples and slid her tongue around hungrily. Sana's cry of pleasure only encouraged her more. Jeongyeon slowly drawled one hand down her torso and tugged at the waist of her pink shorts. “Is this where you want me, princess?” she mumbled around a mouthful of titty.

Sana’s back arched into Jeongyeon's touch and she groaned feverishly. “Please, yes, fuck, I need it, so bad,” she panted. 

Sliding past the fabric, Jeongyeon was greeted by Sana's hot wetness. “I can tell. Are you really that wet for me? Such a sweet girl.” She gently dragged her thumb down, pressing up against her clit as she passed it. 

Her lover moaned, a little louder this time. “Inside, please…” Sana cried.

“What did I say, huh? Be patient.” Jeongyeon scolded. She shifted her position so she was able to kiss the inside of her thighs and slide off her shorts. “Rush me again and I'll stop. Make you walk back to your room like this.”

Sana shook her head and whimpered as Jeongyeon's kisses got closer and closer to her pussy. Her moans were so desperate and pleading and she wanted to beg Jeongyeon to, please, just hurry and fuck her senseless like she wanted. But she knew that saying something would make her stop here and Sana would never get what she wanted. She'd waited so long for Jeongyeon to finally just look at her, to touch her, and stop pushing her away. It was hard for her not to be starving for Jeongyeon to be deep inside of her and calling Sana her babygirl and praising her when she turned into a mess under her touch.

Finally, Jeongyeon made it to her soaked pussy that was practically begging to be eaten; and she was more than happy to comply. She flattened her tongue against it and gave a long stroke up, narrowing once she got the tip toward her clit. She could feel Saba’s thick thighs tighten around her head and her fingers run through her hair. Jeongyeon rolled her tongue around the clit, sucking and tugging on it lightly as her hands ran up the side of her lover’s body.

Sana's moaning had become almost uncontrollable now. Even though Jeongyeon's ears had become muffed by thighs, she could hear her cries being echoed throughout the room. “You sound so pretty baby,” she said between sucking, her voice purposefully lowered so the vibrations could be felt against her clit. Sana's moan in response was long and deep, her hips rolling into Jeongyeon's mouth. Her juices were flowing out now and she didn't waste a drop, drowning in it and licking at her hungrily.

When she sat up, she watched as Sana's chest heaved and how her eyes fluttered with lust and pleasure. She continued to finger at her clit as she leaned forward to kiss Sana, making her taste how good she was. Jeongyeon made sure that she rubbed her gently, bringing her loud cries down to a soft whimper. She figured it was only fair now to give Sana what she wanted. “You've been so good for me, princess,” she sighed into her mouth. “Turn over now.”

Sana felt so weak trying to shift her body to do as she was told. Jeongyeon watched her struggle slowly to turn over for a moment and made a tutting sound with her tongue. “You're so spoiled,” she muttered. She roughly pushed Sana the rest of the way and pressed her hand into her neck. “I have to do everything for you, huh? Do I have to put your ass up too?”

Her partner responded by shifting up onto her knees so that her cute little butt was in the air which made Jeongyeon laugh. “Of course not. Such an eager princess.”

Jeongyeon got on top of her to where one hand rubbed her ass and the other held her tit. “Do you want me inside now?” she asked. It was more of a rhetorical question than anything. She knew that Sana had wanted her inside since she stepped foot into the hotel room, and her dripping pussy confirmed this. But Sana nodded the best she could with her face buried into the bed. She wiggled her butt again to add emphasis.

Inserting one finger caused Sana to tense up but she quickly relaxed as Jeongyeon kissed the back of her neck and rubbed her side. She started pumping in and out slowly, then increasing the speed and curling her finger. A long, muffled moan came from the mouth buried into the bed as Sana's insides tightened around her. Jeongyeon could feel her wetness sliding down her hand and could feel it driving her delirious. She pumped quicker and harder and covered Sana's neck and shoulders with sloppy kisses that were sure to leave marks.

Sana lifted her head to moan, but was quickly shoved back down by Jeongyeon's hand. “Nope. Face down.” she scolded before pushing in another finger. 

She fucked her more fiercely now, her fingers working their way in and out roughly and much faster. Sana's cries were loud against the bed. Her legs trembled as she struggled to keep her ass up in the air and keep her back in the perfect arch.

“Fuck, Sana,” Jeongyeon groaned as she pushed her head farther into the bed, “you look so good like this. I wish I could fuck you in front of everyone so they can see what a good slut you are.” She took her fingers out and buried her face into her pussy and grabbing at her thighs. 

Sana was finally able to lift her head up and moan as loud as she wanted. Her hands dug into the bed sheets and her entire body was trembling as Jeongyeon sucked and moaned into her pussy. 

“U-unnie,” she stammered breathily. “I'm -ah, I'm going to- oh, fuck!”

She was no longer able to keep herself up as she came. She collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes as Jeongyeon stroked her gently to help her ride out the orgasm. 

Jeongyeon crawled forward to kiss Sana's damp cheeks while she caught her breath. Sana smiled up at her through heavy lidded eyes and reached up to rub her face. “You're so beautiful, Jeongyeon,” she murmured after she finally calmed down.

Jeongyeon held her face in her hand and rubbed her cheek with a thumb. “Let's get you cleaned up, babygirl.” She left the bed to get a hot towel from the hotel bathroom.

She could feel Sana staring as she cleaned her. Sana always had this way of looking at someone s if there was nothing else in this world and Jeongyeon could feel the heat coming back into her face. “What is it?” 

Sana shrugged and made room for Jeongyeon next to her in the bed. She wrapped herself around her body and rested her head against Jeongyeon's chest. “Let me do you next time,” she replied sleepily.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really posting this at 3 am like i don't have a calculus final tomorrow lmao  
> if y'all want i might do a part 2 of this! i really enjoyed writing it. you can follow me on twitter @ jeongsamour or on tumblr @ shaosfantastic though there's not much Twice stuff on my tumblr! thanks for reading <3


End file.
